


Reunion

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polydins, gonna get him back, red paladin lance, they all need some love, they are figuring things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: A discovery sends the Paladins and their relationship into a frenzy.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> so happy one year anniversary i was supposed to post this yesterday but was finishin my shance fluff week and talking to my girlfriend which guess what I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND CANNOT STOP SMILING sorry i'm just really happy

  
It had been four months since the babies had come to the castle and two months since Lance had entered into a polyamorous relationship with his fellow Paladins.  
They were still figuring out where everyone fit into the whole category of significant others.  
Considering Lance had never actually had a relationship, and neither had the others. So it was very new to all of them. The kittens, of course, helped them transition from awkward to a least some semblance of a relationship.  
Lance woke up that morning in the midst of their shared bed to gentle kisses from Hunk and Allura.  
"Guys you're going to get my mask on your lips."  
Hunk gagged and wiped his lips while Allura shrugged kissed Lance again.  
Eventually, they made it out of bed to the kitchen where Keith was. He was covered in sweat and had his hair in a small ponytail wearing on of the altered shirts made by Lance.  
Allura crossed over and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
"You are just too handsome to resist," she purred.  
Lance and Hunk agreed but before they could push it any farther Pidge burst in screaming.  
"I FOUND SHIRO!"


	2. On the way

For a moment they stood perfectly even their hearts stopped before they all shouted at once,"WHAT!?"  
Pidge was panting and held up a finger,"I found Shiro," she said in a much calmer voice.  
Hunk grabbed her computer and bolted for the bridge, Pidge didn't even protest.  
The others followed him like a comet tail.  
He plugged it into the controls and began typing and within moments had the location's coordinates and connected them to the navigation system.  
Coran wandered in with the kittens following him like ducklings copying his movements.  
They all stopped when they saw the team.  
"Princess?"  
"We found Shiro," she was almost crying.  
Questioningly Mirana piped up,"Ro? Wa Ro?"  
"No honey," cooed Lance,"Shiro."  
"Akight Affa Shito," squeaked Lacie.  
He tried again,"Shiro."  
Frowning Cezonna,"Riso."  
Dani giggled,"Miro."  
Lance ran a hand over his face,"Shiro and he is another papa."  
Excited chirps followed his words.  
Hope was a light in their hearts as they suited up to get Shiro back.  
The place in question was Quandara, a quintessence mine.  
Tensions were inflamed, and Hunk puked more than once from nerves.  
They were on the way to get back their friend, leader, and potential lover.


	3. Rescue

Red was excited, Black was delighted, Green was bouncing, Yellow purred, and Blue was the calmest she had a feeling everything would turn out okay.  
Gatáki was very nervous and joyous. Red roared in his mind signaling that it was time.  
Black and Keith had already engaged the fighters outside, while yellow was protecting the castle. Green snuck past with Red right behind them.  
Lance sprang out of Red with his glaive drawn and took down the guards.  
Pidge ran to the console and pulled up the layout of the mines.  
Her heart stopped,"Lance they're here."  
He peeked over her shoulder to see, it was an older version of Pidge and someone that resembled them,"Katie, we're going to get them out."  
They began to run and take out guards.  
Pidge hacked a droid and used them to open the cells dazed prisoners followed them as they worked their way towards Shiro.  
In one cell Pidge found her father and hugged him. Samuel Holt had never felt more surprised to find a small person dressed in green hugging him.  
When they pulled off their helmet, he felt shocked and no small amount of horror which his face showed.  
Katie explained that Earth had not been taken over, she was a paladin, and Matt was here.  
Pidge felt as though she was floating in a dreamland, she hardly remembered getting to Shiro and Matt's cell. She did remember the looks on their faces.  
Matt was used to surprises and things going wrong, he had ended up in a Galra cell again for Pete's sake, but nothing prepared him for his sister bursting through the door.  
Most of the prisoners were taken into Red while Shiro, Matt, and Samuel were placed in Green with Pidge.  
Everyone made it back to the castle and the shot away.  
Alura swept them into a hug, and everyone kissed.  
Shiro was shocked as was Matt and Samuel.  
Pidge cleared her throat,"So, um, we have some things to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

It was at that moment Keith noticed the wounds on Shiro.  
"Shiro what happened!?"  
Wounds caught up with everyone. They traveled to the infirmary where they slipped into med suits and got into the pods.  
Coran had several vargas to move some of the couches, blankets, and pajamas into the infirmary.  
The first to come out was Hunk and Allura they sat down to wait.  
Pidge stumbled and tripped right into Allura's arms while Lance was picked up by Hunk.  
Keith was immediately surrounded by the others.  
It took a while longer for Shiro, Matt, and Samuel to heal by that time the Paladins had fallen asleep. They crept onto the couches and snuggled with the others.  
While they were asleep, four little guests climbed in with them.  
Shiro felt so happy his maine coon, Luca, was purring and cuddling with him.  
Wait a moment Luca was on Earth?  
He looked down to see two golden eyes staring up at him that chirped,"Shito."  
Shiro didn't know whether he should scold them or be shocked he went for both.  
Samuel was awakened by a loud,"Don't say thaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!"  
A small furry ball jumped onto his lap and began giggling.  
Matt woke to something over his face that wiggled. He pulled it off and discovered it was alive and wanted back on his face.  
Lance woke to Mirana saying,"Affa they being nutty."  
He felt today was going to be a long day.


End file.
